


Condannati Al Mondo Delle Favole

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Arrancar!reader, Gen, Introspection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Before you were a hollow, you were a girl with a sword.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, ok. I don't know why my mind decided that this was a thing I needed to write. I started out trying to write a Grimmjow/Reader romance, and it ended up being all about the female character's internal angst instead, with Grimmjow being entirely irrelevant.

~ Condannati Al Mondo Delle Favole ~

You're an Arrancar. It's strange for many of your fellow former-hollows being in this new, humanoid form.

For you, though, it is even stranger.

Before you were a hollow, you were a human girl.

It's been so long since the last time you were in this form that you've forgotten how to act like a human. And so much time has passed since your human life that even if you did remember, your experience would be so outdated that it would be useless in helping you navigate the current human society. You don't remember much of your previous life anymore. You died in the mud, screaming, after having been betrayed by the person you trusted the most. You know that much. Just thinking that person's name, or even their relation to you, _hurts_. It hurts, and it ignites the soul-deep rage within you - the very thing that led you to become a hollow in the first place.

Before you were a hollow, you were a girl with a sword.

Your zanpakuto's name isn't the same as the name of the sword you had back then. You could have called it that if you really wanted to, you suppose, but that name didn't seem right for it. The length of tempered steel you used to wield with your weak human hands and _this_  sword - which is the key to the release of your full power - could not be more different from one another.

That's why the name you've chosen for your zanpakuto is the exact opposite of what your sword was named back then.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line taken from the song "Figli Delle Tenebre" (Children of Darkness) by Hotel Saint George. "Condannati al mondo delle favole" translates to "Condemned to the world of fables."
> 
> Names for human!reader's sword and Arrancar!reader's zanpakuto, and the name/relation to you of the person who betrayed you in the past were purposely not included so that you can fill in the blanks with what works for yourself.


End file.
